fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fruits of the Zee Festival (historical)
__TOC__ This is how the Fruits of the Zee Festival has developed over the years. It lasts for two weeks at the end of August. If you have anything to fill in, please do =) Fruits of the Zee Festival 2014 (1892) This was the year in which this festival was first held. The festival is one of only 3 seasonal events which let one choose a Destiny (along with Hallowmas and Christmas) The festival takes place on Mutton Island. You can zail there normally using your own ship, but a cheap and fast ferry service is available from / to London to ease travel during the festival. Activities during the festival included lots of random encounters with partying individuals and groups. The most significant mechanic involved setting out on a fishing boat to try and hunt for a . This involved various Quirk challenges to raise , and spending map items. Eventually you can end up with a based on your level. Once you have a , you can either: *Trade it for map items and menace reductions (can help in your next fishing attempt) *Trade it for a Destiny (for Fate, if you already have one). *Trade it for all sort of items, depending on your exact level of your (which was determined randomly based on your level). Unique items were: ** ** ** ** ** Fruits of the Zee Festival 2015 (1893) No changes to the festival this year. Fruits of the Zee Festival 2016 (1894) Following the Mayoral Election held shortly before the festival, you could meet Sinning Jenny (the new Mayor) during the festival. You could learn more about her plans and dilemmas and either help or impede her activities (without much mechanical impact either way). You could also find (and keep as a souvenir) , and learn a bit more about her past. New items to be found when trading in a were: * * * * * * Items from previous years could be purchased with Fate. Fruits of the Zee Festival 2017 (1895) No mechanics changes and no new items this year. The options relating to Jenny as the Mayor (from last year) were removed. Following this year's Election, it was possible to briefly meet the Dauntless Temperance Campaigner, the Implacable Detective, or listen to gossip about Feducci. Fruits of the Zee Festival 2018 (1896) Again, no mechanics changes and no new items this year. The option relating the mayoral candidates from the previous year have been replaced by two new options: one concerning the Contrarian visiting the Festival in his capacity as mayor of London and one about Feducci's empty chair from last year. Fruits of the Zee Festival 2019 (1897) The newly elected Lord Mayor Virginia visited during the festival. You could help her find a mask that previously belonged to her election opponent Mrs Plenty. If you opted to give her the mask, you were able to find it again. She also asked for comments on Sinning Jenny's term as mayor, and left the island after an encounter with the Mary Lloyd. New items to be found when trading in a were: * * * The items added in 2016 remained available for free. The mechanics of Picking Through the Wreckers' Cove have changed slightly. Instead of getting a "Picking" level randomly between 1 and your Strange Catch level, the new formula provides a much wider range. Now your Picking level is randomly between (2 x Catch level + 2) and (4 x Catch level). All items' requirements (including old items) have been changed to reflect the new range. Category:Historical *